


A team

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We're in this together.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Kudos: 1





	A team

Our story starts in Alice and Frank Longbottom's house. They have joined the Order of the Phoenix and Alice is worried.

Frank asked, "You were ever so glum at that meeting, Ally, what's up?"

Alice muttered, "This is serious business, this Vol--- He Who Should Not Named."

Frank simply nodded.

Alice frowned. "If one of us... if you were to die for this, I honestly don't know how I'd get by without you."

Frank took her hands in his and reassured her, "I promised from day one that we'll always be a team and I meant every word."

Alice hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you too, Frankie."


End file.
